<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>focusing on you by kronirica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834213">focusing on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronirica/pseuds/kronirica'>kronirica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Katara knows what she wants, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kind of period sex?, this is literally my first fic ever and i'm super embarassed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronirica/pseuds/kronirica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara thinks of the way her belly has been aching since this morning, of how she can feel her uterus clenching itself, and of course of the extra cloth she had to put on her biddings just before coming to sleep and- no, she really isn’t on her sexiest mood today. </p>
<p>But just because she doesn’t wants to be touched doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to touch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>focusing on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love awkward Zuko, I love knows-what-she-wants Katara and I love them together. Hence this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara doesn’t really want to do anything.</p>
<p>But she also really doesn’t want to stop kissing him.</p>
<p>It’s just that Zuko is so pliant under her. So warm, and his strong hands caressing her back are exactly what she’s been craving all day. His fingers are trailing warm lines on her skin and his right hand is rising from her neck and threading into her hair – only gently caressing it, but then her mind reminds her of all those other times when they were <em>pulling</em> instead and she can’t help it but press her body harder against him and bite his lower lip. Hard.</p>
<p>“Ughh”, he groans.</p>
<p>She absolutely loves it.</p>
<p>They are no longer kissing now, so Katara takes the time to just look at him. Zuko’s got his eyes closed and she can see how his eyelashes are trembling a bit. Well, his eyelash, singular. On the left side of his face, an angry reddish scar stretches from the top of his cheekbones until half of his forehead. In the beginning, it looked so strange to her, but now she can’t see it as anything other than Zuko. It’s part of him, part of the handsomest face she’s ever seen.</p>
<p>A smile reaches her lips as she says just that: “You’re beautiful, you know”.</p>
<p>He snorts at that, opening his eyes. “You’re crazy”, he says, golden eyes staring back at her with laughter in them.</p>
<p>“I am”, she answers, then sinks down again to kiss his beautiful, beautiful mouth. Katara turns her head to deepen the kiss and let her tongue meet his when he breaks them apart.</p>
<p>“Hey”, he says, breathing in. “Let’s maybe... slow down a bit”.</p>
<p>Her answer is making her childliest pouty face at him.</p>
<p>“Ok, that’s not fair. You’re the one who said you just wanted to chill and cuddle for a bit”.</p>
<p>“This is cuddling”.</p>
<p>“It’s really not”.</p>
<p>“But it is”.</p>
<p>“Again...” he sighs. “It’s not”.</p>
<p>“Shut up and let me cuddle you some more”.</p>
<p>But when she moves to kiss him again he gets his face out of the way. Joke’s on him - Katara just goes for his neck and plants a wet, loud kiss on the place where it meets his chest. She feels his neck shiver under her lips and he moans softly above her, before taking a deep breath and speaking again. “Ah, Katara, I’m serious, let’s…. please stop”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughs against his warm skin. It smells like tea and ember and saliva and Zuko. “You don’t wanna stop”, Katara replies, still not letting her lips leave his neck for more than two seconds.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t, but we really should, ah Agni that’s-“, when Katara reaches the place just under his chin and kisses his Adam’s apple, “we should stop anyways because you’re surely having your fun with... the cuddling, but I’m dying over here”.</p>
<p>He is, she can tell: his erection has been poking against her for some… fifteen minutes now. She lifts her head to meet his eyes and presses her hips down again, just to tease him. “So?”, she asks.</p>
<p>He closed his eyes again when she pushed her hips on him, biting his lower lip. His cock presses firmly against her pubic bone. “You said... you didn’t want to do anything”, Zuko says. His hand has left her hair and it’s now at her lower back - maybe there to try and stop her from moving against him, she wonders, but really all he does it’s let it stay there. Conveniently, just a few centimeters away from her ass and if he let it get there he could grope it and push her even more tightly against his body. He wants to, surely, but he refrains. She can tell he is concentrating a lot not to give in. It’s ridiculously cute.</p>
<p>Eyes open up at her again.</p>
<p>“Do you?”, he asks.</p>
<p>“Do I what?”, Katara asks, while putting both her hands on his collarbone and resting her chin on his chest. It makes her body is touch his from head to toe. Literally, since she’s shorter and her feet barely get past his knees like this.</p>
<p>He looks away before asking. “Do you want... to do something? Now?”.</p>
<p>Katara thinks of the way her belly has been aching since this morning, of how she can feel her uterus clenching itself, and of course of the extra cloth she had to put on her biddings just before coming to sleep and- no, she really isn’t on her sexiest mood today. But just because she doesn’t wants to be touched doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to touch him. “Well, my lady parts are definitely still unavailable today”, she says, and Zuko tries to hide the disappointment on his eyes, “but you...” she rotates her hips against his clothed cock, “and your parts....” a wet kiss on the corner of his lips, “well, I’m quite interested in saying hi”, she finishes with a playful smile.</p>
<p>He looks back at her, a bit embarrassed. “You know you don’t have to, right? I mean, I’m the one who got stupidly excited over some kisses and-”</p>
<p>“Ok, first of all-”, Katara interrupts him. “Do not call my boyfriend stupid. ‘Cause then I will have to call my boyfriend to kick. your. ass”.</p>
<p>Zuko mumbles something about that not making sense, but Katara interrupts him: “And second: you getting excited over kisses is not only expected, it’s kind of my intention here, silly. And let me tell you seeing you all flushed like that-“ and spirits, he blushes even harder at that, “you’re just positively eatable”.</p>
<p>He looks at her, awed.</p>
<p>She kisses the dumb look on his face.</p>
<p>This time, he kisses back in earnest: lips pressing hard on her, then his tongue entering her mouth, the fingers on her hair reaching her scalp and slowly, slowly taking a bunch of her curls into his big, strong hands. His hips rise a bit to meet hers and she can actually feel his cock twitching from inside his pants.</p>
<p>Time to take those off.</p>
<p>She keeps one hand on his bare chest while the other one traces a trail from his collarbone, passing through his left nipple until it reaches the edge of his pants. She hooks one finger inside it and makes a little motion of pulling them down. No need to ask twice: he’s already grabbing the waistband and pulling it down. Katara lifts her body a bit to give him space, and his thick cock springs free.</p>
<p>She feels it when she lets go of her weight on top of him again, and he’s so, so warm, almost burning. He groans when his cock touches the little bit of skin on her belly that’s not covered by her pajamas and she call they there’s already a lot of pre-cum on it.</p>
<p>He moves to kiss her neck, but she stops him. “Hey. It’s about you, remember?”, and goes on to lick his neck from collarbone to chin in one stride. “Fuck, Katara”, his voice gets so low Katara can swear her until this point pretty uninterested cunt gives out sign of life.</p>
<p>Tracing down his body with her mouth, she lets her lip trace a nipple before kissing it softly - a hitch of his breath as she does that - then continue to go down, until the place where just a few seconds his pants where. She drops a wet kiss there, right above his dick, and looks at him.</p>
<p>He’s got his eyes fixed on her, on her lips. Katara bites them without even realizing, watching the desire on his face.</p>
<p>“Katara”, he says.</p>
<p>No need to say more.</p>
<p>She drops further into the bed, puts both her hands on his thighs and gives the tiniest of kisses on the head of his cock. It twitches back at her. Zuko stops breathing for a second and she uses that moment to grab the base of his erection and guide the head into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, spiritsssssss”, he hisses.</p>
<p>She’s not even sucking yet, just kind of french kissing his dick, rolling her tongue around the head, using her hand at the base while at it. It feels warm inside her mouth. Without releasing him, she looks up at his face.</p>
<p>Then she sucks hard and he throws his head back, groaning.</p>
<p>“Agni, Katara, that feels so good”, he says while she gives it her best, sucking at the head then licking the rest of his dick, wetting her hand with saliva and then massaging his cock from tip to base before holding it so she can shallow it again. Her other hand is busy caressing his inner thigh, tracing light touches against it. His body hair is so much more sparse and softer here.</p>
<p>She goes up again for air and spits a bit of saliva at the head before going back again.</p>
<p>Usually, she isn’t that much into this. Giving head can be a bit boring sometimes but this time there’s something about his voice, his groans calling to the spirits, his legs beneath her trembling, and the manly smell of his cock- and the fact that she’s able to notice those things so much more since she isn’t interested in actually getting herself off… it’s all really getting her going.</p>
<p>She takes back the hand that was on his thigh and brings it to his balls. She cups one and rolls it around her palm.</p>
<p>“Ugh, don’t do that”, he says from above her, “or I’m going to cum already”.</p>
<p>At that, Katara does releases his balls, but only to drop her left hand while her right lowers on his body, while still jerking his cock. Her hand stops just after his balls, where she puts the tip of her finger and gently massages the soft skin there.</p>
<p>“How about this?” She asks, even though she knows the answer for the way his leg trembled at her side.</p>
<p>“That’s... Agni, Katara... that’s worse” he replies.</p>
<p>She smiles and then goes down on him again, sucking harder this time. She makes sure to wet her mouth as much as possible while doing it and after a few minutes her cheeks, her chin, the entire lower half of her face is wet from it- from him, from them. His balls tighten above the finger that’s drawing circles on his perineum.</p>
<p>His tights shiver and then his rough voice, “Katara… I’m- I’m really fucking close now, Spirits”.</p>
<p>She releases the head of his dick and gives it one, two, three hard licks, from base to the tip, before asking: “Where do you wanna cum?”.</p>
<p>No reply, but she’s sure he heard her.</p>
<p>She stops the movement she’s doing with her fingers behind his balls and holds her left hand more tightly on the base of his cock, almost on the side of too hard.</p>
<p>“Answer me, Zuko. Where do you wanna cum?”.</p>
<p>He lifts his head from the bed and looks at her, his golden eyes foggy and biting his lips again. Embarrassed, obviously, but even though his eyes are asking so much, Katara knows Zuko enough to see that he won’t respond verbally. Even when she gives him the permission, he has a hard time taking. It makes her heart ache.</p>
<p>So she gives him options: “Do you want to cum on my face?” As a demonstration, she approaches her face to his cock, as she starts jerking it again, talking next to the head and letting warm breath reach it, “or on my chest?”, she’s wearing pajamas, but it’s only a tank top and easy to take off, “or... do you want to cum on my mouth, huh? Pretend it’s my cunt?” She closes her eyes and kisses the head, letting her lips linger on it for a few seconds before reopening her eyes and looking at him.</p>
<p>“I-“, he starts. She can tell he’s still really close, even though she’s just jerking him off now, very lightly. She uses her most seductive voice to encourage him: “Tell me, Zuko...”.</p>
<p>As she speeds the movement of her hand on him, one of the straps of her pajama moves and then falls a bit. Her eyes on him, she can tell when he sees that.</p>
<p>“I want to-ugh, to… on, on your breasts” he answers. Then: “please”.</p>
<p>Ever so gentle.</p>
<p>“Your wish is my command”.</p>
<p>She lifts her body a bit, releases his dick for the few seconds it takes to push her blouse up and throw it on the floor, then goes down again on him. She takes him into her mouth and sucks feverously, taking as much of him as she can, moaning against his cock in a way she knows he can feel. He’s thick, and her jaw is starting to feel it, but she keeps her pace, one hand back to cup his balls.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, Katara, yes, yes”, he moans. “Agni, you’re so great at this, ah, so perfect, Agni, you’re gonna make me- ah” at that, she feels his balls tensing up, reaching up into his body, and she releases the head with a loud pop before replacing her mouth with her hand. She approaches her chest to his dick, lifting herself up, while jerking him as fast as she can. The movement is making her breasts go up and down - and they were feeling a bit tender this morning but it only bothers her a bit now, also she know it must please him to see it - and Katara feels his eyes on her, on her breasts, feels the heat from his cock and the way it tenses once and then a second time as the first spurt comes out and he groans loudly, “Agniiiiiiiii-”.</p>
<p>The first one doesn’t go much farther than her head, but then comes a second and a third release and it reaches her breasts. There’s warm cum on her, on her nipples, and if it was any warmer it could mark her.</p>
<p>Katara milks that one last spurt of him and he breathes again as it leaves his cock.</p>
<p>His hand goes up to his face and he’s breathing heavily. Katara can see he’s trying to hide his blushed face but not quite managing, because the redness goes all the way to his chest.</p>
<p>She lets go of his softening dick and gets up to go to the bathroom. There, she cleans herself, her chest, her hands. She doesn’t look to the mirror, because she’s sure she has a least a bit of a blush on her cheeks as well. She comes back to the bedroom and proceeds to clean him up as well.</p>
<p>When she finishes, she look up and he’s staring at her. He’s smiling.</p>
<p>She pulls her body up on the bed to reach him. Zuko pulls her into his chest and holds her, wrapping his strong arms against her and pressing a kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Katara, that was... Agni. You’re perfect.” She laughs, and he follows her, chuckling against her hair, “no, I’m serious. You are the most perfect person on the whole world. The best girlfriend ever. The prettiest woman to ever exist. The strongest bender, definitely the smartest ambassador, the most skilled healer in the world. Name it. You’re it”. And he pulls her face up to meet her eyes and presses a soft kiss on her mouth after saying that.</p>
<p>She can’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“How about best cuddler?”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally my first fanfiction ever. </p>
<p>I don't actually know why it took me this long to write anything. I've been reading fanfiction since I was... twelve? But only wrote this now, at 21. I guess that's quarantine for you??</p>
<p>Also, I am not a native English speaker - so it anything's wrong or sounds weird, please tell me!</p>
<p>:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>